Easter Eggs and References
Clerks One of the random encounters discovered when out exploring is a convenience store that has its windows boarded up and a sign that says "We assure you we are open". A reference to the Kevin Smith film "Clerks". In which Dante has to create such a sign when the shutters are sabataged by haveing chewing gum stuffed into the lock. (This was actually to get around the fact that film was shot in the store at night when the shutters were closed.) Indiana Jones On an expedition to the outside you might run across a refrigerator containing some water and a brown fedora. A reference to "Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull" where the titular hero takes refuge from a nuclear explosion in a refrigerator. Fridge.jpg|LOL fridge 2.jpg|Man, that is one wierd face! fridge 3.jpg|Indiana 2.0, fridge style Fallout 1 A stranger may knock on the door of your shelter asking if you could trade him a "Water Chip". This is in reference to the post-apocalyptic game Fallout 1; where you as the protagonist are sent into the wasteland to find a replacement for your vaults broken water chip. Fallout 3 During a scavenging mission you might run across a church that has been partially destroyed by an un-exploded bomb. Survivors have begun to worship the bomb. A clear reference to the "Church of Atom" in Megaton. Sometimes, if you listen to the radio before ending the day, the day after it will reference the song, "I don't want to set the world on fire". This song played in the very beginning of Fallout 3. The text says something like, "We spent all night singing about setting the world on fire" (or something on those lines, need reference, and a picture would be great). After few days in the shelter, on the wall appears the picture of a two-headed cow. This is a refrence to fallout Brahmins. Fallout Comics When Ted goes crazy he develops a sock puppet friend. This is a reference to the Vault 77 comic in which the protagonist is stuck with a bunch of sock puppets. Eventually, under the persuasion of one of the puppets, he leaves the shelter, similar to what happens to Ted if he is crazy for too long. Half-Life While mutated insects live in your shelter, the family remembers Timmy´s physics teacher Mr. Freeman. This is a reference to the Game "Half-Life" where the protagonist is named Gordon Freeman, who has to fight against the a infestation of aliens. Breaking Bad When you start up the game, the house on the main menu sometime a pizza appears on the Ted's house roof. This is a reference to Breaking Bad. Bomb names The difficulty names are the reference to a real bombs - from smallest to biggest: * 'Little Boy '- 15 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Boy * 'Fat Man '- 21 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fat_Man * 'Tsar Bomba '- 50000 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsar_Bomba Mary smash During one of events you will have a choice to talk with a mutant Mary Jane. If you do, Mary would said something that sounded like 'Mary smash!'. This could be a reference to Hulk, who often said this phrase. Mary Spider Bite Upon becoming a mutant, the notebook states that Mary Jane was bitten by a radioactive spider (due to an Events which involves spiders invading the shelter). This is a reference to Spiderman, as he gets his spider powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Developer Easter Eggs In the main menu, the family car's license plate says "RBT 60S". "RBT" refers to Robot Gentleman, the developers of the game, and "60S" refers to the game title. The drawing of a man in the shelter is like the picture of Robot Gentleman's Twitter. Portal During survival there is a random occurrence of the journal saying how the family always wanted to throw a party with cake, but it never worked out and one time they discovered that a promised cake was a lie. This is a reference to the Portal meme. Category:Cool Things to Know